Crash Bandicoot Party Games
Crash Bandicoot Party Games is a mobile game that was released in January 2007. It is made up of 12 mini-games. Generalities Party games has a pretty self-explanatory title. It's a collection of simplistic minigames that are easy to learn and the first game with multiplayer support for a single mobile phone. It's heavily based on Crash Boom Bang! and is even called that in-game for some reason. Every key does the same in this game. Since you only need one action for each game. It mostly has to do with correct timing. If you're playing alone, you have two choices: Minigames (play a mini-game of your choice) and Challenge (play through every mini-game with one life to try to get a high score). If you're playing with a friend, you can choose Loopy mode (play all the mini-games) or Cool mode (play the turn-based mini-games). Mini-Games *'Crazy Mallet' - A mallet is coming down a hole. Press the key at the right moment to activate a shield above it. If the mallet hits Cortex or Nina, you win points. If it hits Crash or Coco, you lose points. *'Cow Shoot' - Move your cross-hair towards the cow. It is quickly heading downwards so keep pressing a key to move it up. *'Balloon Burst' - Let go of the balloon to hit the black bird above it. Try not to hit any yellow birds. *'The Survivor' - There will be a bomb going around. Press a key to push it away when it lands on either Crash or Coco. You will lose 25 points whenever you do that, so time it right and push it when it's about to blow up. *'Mobile Phone Thief' - Press a key just as the present opens to take away the phone inside. You'll lose if you do it before it opens or after the thief has stolen it. *'Dropping' - You'll have a plane flying around. Press a key to drop a package into a target below. The points you win are based on accuracy, so try to drop it as close to the middle as possible *'Infernal Tower' - While you move at the top of the screen, Crunch moves at the bottom, holding a tray. Press a key to drop a box onto the tray. Pile these boxes up to the ceiling to win, but don't miss more than 3 of them. *'I'm The Strongest' - Keep an eye out on the power gauge. There's an arrow moving up and down alongside it. Press a key when the arrow is pointing at the red area to make Crunch lift the weight (You need to do it several times). Each time you press it right, the red area gets smaller. If you press it wrong, Crunch lowers the weight. *'Crash Baseball' - Hit the baseball by pressing a key. *'Whozzat?' - A picture is revealed to you, bit by bit. Press a key to stop it from revealing. When you do that, 4 pictures are shown and you have to pick the that was being revealed to you. The quicker you press a key, the more points you get. *'Good Sight' - Count how many dragons of each color appear. *'Fatal Opening' - An arrow is going up and down alongside a gauge. The gauge has 4 areas, with red being the biggest, then orange, then yellow and with green being the smallest. If you press a key when the arrow is pointing to the red area, the door to a dragon cage behind you opens up a bit. Orange opens it up less, and yellow even less. Green lowers the door. The objective is to let Crunch open the gate fully. Gallery Mobileparty-2.png Mobileparty-1.png Mobileparty-3.png|An example of Crazy Mallet in Crash Bandicoot Party Games Mobileparty-4.gif|An example of Fatal Opening in Crash Bandicoot Party Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Games Category:Handheld Games